The Reckoning and Awakening
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: MAJOR EPISODE III, PREQUEL, and ANH spoilers. This is the beginning of ANH from the prespective of Artoo and Obi-Wan, the two people on Tatooine who know the whole truth. This is how they deal with meeting each other after 20 years of exile.


Disclaimer-All things Star Wars belong to George Lucas and LucasfilmsLTD. I claim no part in their universe except as an adoring fan.

A/N-for those of you waiting for me to update my other stories, I dumbly left my stories saved on the school computer. I cannot figure out yet how to access the files over the internet. So in the meantime I am typing from where I know I am. Right as I get back to school I will upload.

This fic is inspired by Revenge of the Sith. **MAJOR SPOILERS so I advise not reading if you don't want to know what happens in Episode III or for that matter in any of the prequels. **Decided to read, thanks. This will be in three parts. First R2's POV then Obi-Wan's, then 3rd person.

This story deals with the emotions felt by the two who know the whole story-Obi-Wan and Artoo at the start of ANH. This is written remembering that these two have been waiting and waiting for almost 20 years.

**The Reckoning and Awakening,**

By PrincessSkywalkerOrgana

Prologue _"I leave these droids in your care, Captain Antilles. Take good care of them. Wipe the Protocol droid's memory." _Bail Organa.

Artoo's POV as he is taken prisoner by the Jawas and sees C3PO. "Of course I see you again, old Friend. Your fate seems to be adjoined to mine. Wherever I go, I see you soon afterwards. Not that I mind, though sometimes your paranoia is exhausting. But the mission is paramount, and what is frustrating for me is that I am tied up here when I know I must do something of galactic importance."

"These plans that the Princess put in me could spell the end of the galactic empire. The fact that Bail Organa is calling Obi-Wan out of hiding means something great is to happen. I seem to remember Bail Organa, Master Yoda, and Obi-Wan deciding it was wise to disappear for awhile. So for Bail Organa to change that plan… especially since Obi-Wan is guarding Mistress Padme's darling child means something is going to happen. Another cause for impatience is well, I am on Tatooine. I was hoping to catch a glimpse of Mistress Padme's darling child. He is probably very big now. Well, unless he got Mistress Padme's height."

As I think this my thoughts are interrupted by Threepio. "We are stopping. I hope we will not be melted down."

"It is sad," I think, "that you do not remember the Jawas and you spent much more time here on Tatooine then me. We will not be melted but offered for sale. I hope we get sold together, if not that at least I get sold. Because then I can escape and offer these plans to Obi-Wan. Oh to see him again, I do hope he is alive."

My heart leaps as the moisture farmer asks for Astromech droids, my does he look familiar. I feel as though I have seen a younger version of him. I feel as though my servometers will bust, as I hear someone call Luke. Could it be… I dismiss these thoughts, I must only have imagined the name Luke. It could come from being here on Tatooine. After all, here is where it all started. Here is where Mistress Padme met Anakin. Here is where Anakin took his first steps to the dark.

But when the boy calls to Owen, the coincidences seem too much. Owen was the name of Anakin's stepbrother. The trio decided to put baby Luke with family. "Oh wow. I lay eyes again, on that cute baby. Oh at once cursed and blessed child!"

I feel I will internally combust when Owen and Luke decide on that red droid for trillion different reasons, I could have fulfilled the mission, I could have spent more time with Luke, I will now be parted from Threepio.

I feel at once relieved when because of Threepio they change their mind, except for one fact. "Why I stick my neck out for you, I do not know. Now don't you forget this." Threepio's prissy voice. "He will never let me live this down and this is remembering that droids can live almost indefinitely.

I almost do not listen to Master Luke as he drones on and one complaining about Tatooine. It reminds me so of Master Anakin, except for one thing. Maybe it is because I know what Anakin does, and do not want Master Luke to do the same. Maybe it is because I remember Master Luke as the cute drooling baby. But on Master Luke it sounds more innocent, more… good hearted. "Oh Mistress Padme. You would have been proud. And had you been alive, this child would have grown up one of the richest. He would have grown up with his sister, Leia. Leia… curse my servomoters. Was that her? The Princess they talk about. Oh it was… I left her there. I left Mistress Padme's child."

But before I can curse myself to a thousand pieces Master Luke discovers the recording. "Uh Oh." Even more Uh oh then the mission being compromised is the way he is looked at her. I feel like yelling at him. "She is your SISTER." I quickly stop playing the message after repeating the part he's seen once, and then tell Threepio that I do not recognize the message and am malfunctioning.

I hate lying, in fact lying to my master is against my programming but Obi-Wan and Padme are my first Master and Mistress. They and the Republic have my primary loyalty.

I also feel guilty about tricking Master Luke into removing my restraining bolt. But it is necessary. For the mission. I now recognize what Master Obi-Wan used to go through. The number of times he told Anakin to put the mission first. Sometimes then, during the clone wars, I used to agree with Master Anakin about taking the risk of saving the comrades at the expense of the mission. But now, I think I recognize the wisdom of Master Obi-Wan.

The first chance I get is when Master Luke goes inside for dinner. "I am going." I tell C3PO.

"Oh where." He says. "You will get us into so much trouble. Master Luke is our new master. Forget this Obi-Wan business."

He tries to totter in my way but I quickly overtake him out. How I wish I still had my boosters. But they got ruined and broke over the years. They were so handy. Still, even without them I will find Obi-Wan. I will finish the mission. I will do my part in the fight for the Republic. The fight for which my Mistress Padme died. The fight for which MY twins will risk their lives. For I have faith that the force will bring them to the Rebellion. Well, it is not just faith in the force. It is faith in the blood of Mistress Padme. It is faith in the love and care of Obi-Wan and Yoda.

Even if the plans of the death star do not get to Alderaan, Obi-Wan will and that is important. Obi-Wan is, after all, General Kenobi. He is a Jedi Master. He is a powerful beacon and he will light our way, I am sure.

_Obi-Wan's point of view.-_ "Master Yoda, I know it is not the Jedi way but I tire of this. The longer I wait the more people the Emperor kills. Owen shoos me away and will not let me train Luke. I faithfully studied with Qui-Gon and deepen my understanding of the force. But even he declared my training done a while ago. But do not worry Padme, I keep a good eye on your son and will continue to do so."

"Even if Owen tries to fill Luke's head with domesticity, I am confident that your blood coursing through his veins and the call of The Force will override that. No, that is not truly what drives my impatience. It is this _feeling._ Things are in motion and I feel the need to catch up. I have been here, far from the center of the universe, in exile for long enough now, Master."

I smile, recognizing as I say that the true motivation. The smile, though, has little happiness in it. I recognize that I am motivated by a desire to rectify my mistake. I spoke truthfully on Mustafar when I told Anakin I failed him. "but this brings me to another point, who am I to train Luke when I failed so horribly with Luke. Quiet Obi-Wan. You have studied. This is what you have prepared yourself for. You are ready to obey the orders of the force." I take a deep breath and school myself. "Where and when the Force calls, I will be ready."

A noise and presence startles me. I smile to myself. "Ah the sounds of a Skywalker." Luke has grown up to be a typical Skywalker, good pilot, impatient, overconfident in his abilities.

I walk outside to see a situation typical of a Skywalker, namely that the Skywalker has gotten him/herself in a situation they cannot handle and needs rescuing. I take a deep breath and release the Krayat dragon.

Those blue eyes, as always, take me to Anakin. "Focus Kenobi." I order myself.

"The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly. What brings you to these parts." I say to Luke.

"This little droid actually." Luke replies to me as he gets up.

_"Oh Force." _I think, as I see R2-D2_. "Old Friend, long time no see. Old Friend, we meet on Tatooine of all places. I know you recognize me; the tweeting at me is clear enough greeting as well as a message that you have business. I wish I could acknowledge that and tell you that I remember you and hug you as best as one hugs a droid. Oh force, a tangible presence from my life as Obi-Wan. I wanted a sign that it was time, and I got one."_

But Luke is still talking, and I focus as best as possible on him. "He is searching for his old master. I have never seen such devotion in a droid. He claims his master is an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Do you know him? Is he a relative of yours. My uncle claims he is dead."

It takes my years of practice not to react to the name as well as to the assertion that I am dead. "Of course Owen would say that." I think, a bit sarcastically. "He wants me dead. Especially to you. Well, Obi-Wan." I tell myself. "You kind of did want to be dead to the world for the last few years."

"Oh he is not dead." _Well at the rate I am going. I should qualify that. _"Not yet anyways."

"So you do know him."

"Of course. He is me."

"So this droid does belong to you."

_Oops. Time for a half-lie. _"That's the strange part. I cannot remember ever owning an R2 unit." _Sorry old friend, for not acknowledging you. But that would have caused awkward questions and brought up Bail Antilles and Organa's connection to me and caused a potential mess. And well, R4 was my droid and you were Anakin's._

"Things are moving." I decide as I tell Luke to come inside. I almost laugh, though, as I see C3PO. "Ah, the force likes to keep us on our toes. I am glad, though, that even though the protocol's memory is wiped he is with Artoo. At least someone has had live company for the last 20 years."

I move on my assertion that things are moving and cautiously start to bring Luke into the world that he must join. For he is the right person to train first, who knows what condition Leia is in, plus Luke is older.

The message takes all my self-control. "I am sitting here safe on Tatooine with Luke while Padme's daughter is in danger. While Padme's daughter is in VADER's hands. Oh, if he finds out…" I force myself to calm down. We have enough problems without me creating more internally. Such as the fact that Bail knew very well about Master Yoda's orders to disappear. If he was sending Leia to me, either he thought the Empire's days were numbered and wanted me to help throw the final blow or he thought things were desperate and he needed me. Though I hoped it was the former, which did make sense as Bail was a politician and knew that the anti-Jedi propaganda had a disastrous effect and so the Jedi needed a visible role in the downfall of the Empire, Leia's message and the manner in which it came led me to believe the latter. Either way, I knew that it was time. My impatience was a gesture from the Force. It is my time to act.

The sticky part comes when Luke asks about his father. Master Yoda's orders were strict-the twins are not to be told til they are ready. But lying to Luke did not seem appetizing, so I stuck for another truth from a point of view. As I told him about his father being a friend betrayed and killed, Mustafar flashed in my head. As I left Anakin, burning. "You were my brother and my friend." I yelled at him then. And I had and did meant every word. Anakin was my brother and my friend. And that child I had adorned with those titles would never have killed younglings or tried to strangle Padme Darth Vader was the one who could do that.

Darth Vader truly was different from Anakin and in becoming Darth Vader Anakin had betrayed what he had once stood for. "Mom, Didn't you say the biggest problem in this galaxy is that people do not help each other." Came to mind.

When Luke started talking as if he would not come to Alderaan, I almost laughed. "Oh dear child. Things are in motion and neither you nor I will be able to change that. The Force will bring you to the wider galaxy. Your destiny was decided with your birth. Yet I knew telling him that was pointless. He had to come on his own."

Anyways I had a feeling… The Empire was cruel but efficient. They would have traced the droids by now. I hoped that nothing had happened to Owen and Beru, they were good people who did not deserve to be killed by the Empire.

I pushed away the thought that their death would be good for Luke's training. "After all, a Jedi needs to value life."

Yet, as I saw the Jawa caravan my worst fears were confirmed. I knew then that the Force meant to leave Luke no option. "Poor Owen and Beru. All you did was do your duty and take Luke in. After that, I guess the Force moved you. May you rest in peace."

My foreknowledge of what had transpired helped me keep an even composure. It would not do for Luke to realize that I had a deeper connection to them then just having seen them once in a way or hearing of them from Anakin.

As I helped Luke cremate them and the Jawas, my only solace was that they died together. I knew that Luke took solace in that as well. All my training and experience at the Jedi Temple served me well here, as I knew that to try and say anything would be pointless and patronizing.

Instead, I did the classic Obi-Wan. Kept my eye on the mission and the fact that I had to get to Bail Organa. I took Luke to Mos Eisley. Lightly prodded him to find out that he knew now that his life on Tatooine was done and that he had to come with me.

I was shocked to find Chewbacca in the bar on Mos Eisley. Master Yoda had mentioned to me how Chewbacca and other wookies and saved his life. Maybe Chewbacca would get the chance to save another life. I found out that Chewbacca had sworn a life debt to a man. This disappointed me for a moment as I knew that this bound him and Chewie, until Chewie mentioned that this man was a pilot. Instinctively I knew that this man was supposed to come with us.

This is why I agreed to the astronomic figure that he quoted. I had to trust the Force. Also, well, this Wookie was probably the one Master Yoda mentioned. In helping the man he had sworn a life debt to I was helping fulfill the debt that Master Yoda owed to the Wookies.

As we moved to _The Falcon_, which had better be as fast as Han's boasting, I kept prodding Luke. Now that it was time, every bit of training that could be had to be given. It pleased me that I was not rusty. Even though it has been almost 19 years I was quickly able to fall into the old patterns of fighting and retreating.

Even as I watched Captain Solo try to get us past the Imperial guard, I was not worried. The Force would see us through to Alderaan.

Now, though my job was to start Luke's training, I decided I would take a few moments and do something mostly personal. I saw Luke in conversation/debate with Captain Solo and gestured to Artoo to follow me. I took him to a shielded area. "Hello Old Friend." I said softly.

He bleeped happily at me. "I am so happy to see you."

"I am happy to see you too. Artoo, we don't have much time."

He looked as quizzically as a droid can.

"Artoo, I am sure the Force leads me to my death. Even if it does not, I need you to stay with Luke. Do you hear me, Artoo? I know we will see Leia soon. Let C3PO concentrate on Leia, she is a politician he is a protocol droid. You are an astromech droid, Luke already trusts you, you can easily attach yourself to him in this capacity. Force, Artoo, you must guide Luke no matter what. Keep an eye on him and his well-being. I have been watching that child since he was born. I know that he will need a friend. He will need a teacher and mentor. One caution, Master Yoda has forbidden us from telling Luke and Leia about their parents. And knowing the Skywalkers, telling them later that you knew and didn't tell them would be suicidal"

I took a deep breath as I said that. I don't know how that came out, but as I said it I knew it to be true. I had to confront Vader again, and at that time I would sacrifice myself. I would use Master Qui Gonn's tricks but still, for Luke, having a ghostly friend would not be the same as a living friend.

I forced a smile, "now, tell me where you have been these last twenty years."

I spend a precious twenty standard minutes conversing with Artoo. That was a fulfilling experience. Though I had been in touch with Master Yoda and Bail, Force communication and comm. Links were not the same as face to face communication with people who knew the whole truth.

But after twenty minutes I forced myself to get up. _Focus on the Mission._ Captain Solo's teasing did not make it very easy to begin Luke's training. Even I almost had to laugh at his comments about how no mysterious energy field controls his life. "Ah Captain Solo, if only you knew. This whole mission is being controlled by that 'mysterious energy field." I knew though, that he'd come to see that eventually.

Then the Force told me to an extent what it had planned. All the voices yelling in my ear. All that death…. ALDERAAN. BAIL…. Oh the Force. What made me feel even worse was the feeling of happiness that Leia was not on Alderaan. I justified that feeling by telling myself it was dangerous not to have a back up in case Luke was not able to be trained. Yet that back up was in Imperial hands. I forced myself to stop thinking about Bail or Alderaan or my guilt. "Focus on the mission. Train Luke. Luke jus t Luke."

At first watching Luke against the remote was discouraging, he was not catching on especially as I knew that the destruction of Alderaan meant that things were even more in motion as this meant the Empire had developed a superweapon. . But I forced myself to calm down, he'd just started. Unlike the younglings at the Temple, Luke had no prior training in using The Force. It was only natural that he would be slow to pick up. But right as I had those thoughts he started to pick up on it. "Good Luke." I said.

Then the alarm beeped telling us we had entered the Alderaan system. Though I knew what we would find, I hoped that I was wrong. This was the moment of truth, this mission is the shining of Obi-Wan Kenobi. This mission brings Hope to the wider galaxy. This mission will re-unite the Skywalker twins.


End file.
